


The Last Day

by mymishaandjensenfic (ljunattainable)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, cockles advent calendar challenge, last day of filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljunattainable/pseuds/mymishaandjensenfic
Summary: Ten years ago, Misha had announced he didn't have sex with co-workers.Obviously they'd worked around that, but they just filmed their last scene so technically they're no longer co-workers.Which would be very good except that they haven't talked about this and Jensen has no idea if Misha still has any interest in having sex with him.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: Cockles Advent Calendar Challenge





	The Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there is no actual sex in this fic. Sorry.

It’s a wrap, for the last time.

Andrew and Bob are here, walking around, shaking hands, thanking people. Jared and Misha are here, the three of them together to film the final scene. Gen is here with the kids and they all come over and hug everyone. Cast and crew with wide grins plastered on their faces move around the room clapping each other on the back.

“Congratulations!”

“Fifteen years, man!”

Everyone’s already shed all their tears and Jensen feels … free.

The kids succeed in dragging Jared away. “See you tomorrow night,” he says, picking up a child, slinging it squealing over his shoulder, and marching off with it and the others towards the trailers.

Tomorrow night is the wrap party. 

“Yep,” Jensen says. “See you then.”

“See you tomorrow,” agrees Misha.

Jensen looks at Misha with a fond smile and Misha smiles back. 

Before tomorrow night there’s a blessed eighteen hours or so. 

Jensen knows what he’d like to do with those eighteen hours and the text message from Dee is engraved in his memory, word for word.

“Have a great last day of filming, babe. And look, in case you hadn’t realized, you and Misha will no longer be co-workers. I know you’d like to do something with that information so just in case Misha is still willing to have the mad, passionate sex with you, the permission I’ve given you every time this has come up over the past 10 years still stands.”

Co-workers. And Misha’s completely unexpected rule, announced during a particularly heavy “petting” session ten years ago, that he didn’t fuck co-workers.

At first Jensen had walked away. Friends he could do. Sex he could do. That thing that was neither … well, he knew many people successfully had that kind of relationship but at first he personally hadn’t known what to do with it. Over time, he’d learnt how to cope with spending time together, cuddling, hand-holding, sharing his apartment, even kissing, all without the traditional follow-through. It was actually kind of nice almost all of the time but he’d be lying to himself if he said it hadn’t been difficult at times. He’d missed that last thing that would have made the relationship perfect for him, the physical intimacy that he enjoyed during sex.

All the same, he’d done it, and now he’s standing here with Dee’s permission on his phone, with Misha already scheduled to stay at his apartment tonight, and he’s not sure if Misha has even registered that they are no longer co-workers, or if he has, if he still has even the slightest interest in consummating their relationship.

“Home?” Jensen asks, putting off the decision of whether to say or do anything until later.

Misha hesitates. He’s looking at Jensen like he’s trying to make up his mind about something. Then he sighs and looks as if he’s come to some decision to do something he’s nervous about.

“I feel like it’s only fair I show you something before we go,” Misha says. He reaches into his pocket and brings out his phone, signs in, navigates to something and gives the phone to Jensen.

The phone is connected to Misha’s voicemail.

“Press 1 to play the message,” Misha says, watching Jensen intently now.

Jensen recognizes Vicki’s voice. There’s some news about Maison from school and a good luck for their last day of filming. Then, “By the way, you have realized you and Jensen will no longer be co-workers haven’t you? I know we haven’t talked about it for nearly a year so I just wanted to confirm that nothing’s changed. I know you want to have sex with him, so assuming he still wants to have sex with you, which to be honest I don’t think is that big an assumption … well, it’s still a yes from me. Take pictures.”

 _“I know you want to have sex with him,”_ is the only bit Jensen remembers if he’s honest. He thinks his brain stopped working around about then.

Jensen disconnects the call.

“We haven’t talked about it for a long time,” Misha says.

Jensen doesn’t say anything.

“Well say something,” Misha says looking anxious.

Jensen reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. It opens at the text message from Dee. He turns the phone around to show the screen to Misha.

“I think our wives say it way better than we do,” he says.


End file.
